princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Dagger of Time
The Dagger of Time is an Artifact linked to the Sands of Time. It enables the wielder to reverse, stop, slow, and use various Sand Powers, as well as protect him/her from changes in the timeline or alteration by the Sands. 'History' 'Pre-Game' The exact origin of The Dagger of Time is unknown; however, since the Sands of Time were created on the Island of Time, it's likely the dagger was too, though for unknown reasons. It was later stolen from the Island of Time by the Maharajah and his Vizier along with the Sands. The Dagger was placed in a glass case in the Mahajarah's treasury. 'Sands of Time' The Maharajah's Vizier betrayed him to the Persians to get at the Dagger to open the Hourglass. However, the Prince got to it first during the siege, so the Vizier could do nothing, as Sharaman refused to take away his son's well-earned prize. But as the Persians presented the Sands to the Sultan of Azad, the Vizier manipulated the Prince into releasing the Sands, claiming that there lay a marvel within. When the Sands are released, the Dagger prevents the Prince from being mutated by them. After returning the Sands to the Hourglass, he reversed time to the point before his army attacked India. He gave the dagger back to the Maharajah's daughter, Princess Farah, telling her to lock it back in the Maharajah's treasure vaults. 'Warrior Within' The dagger's fate is unknown. Presumably, in the present it is still secure in India, while in the past it is locked away somewhere on the Island for the Maharajah to find, or had not been created yet. Whatever the case it plays no role in the game. ''' The Two Thrones' Due to the Prince's efforts on the Island of Time, the Vizier is still alive. Motivated by dreams he had from the dagger of the Empress's return (presumably when she entered the timestream in the present day), the Vizier kills the Maharajah and steals the dagger for his own. After conquering Babylon, he then killed Kaileena with the dagger, recreating the Sands of Time and absorbs them into the dagger (though not before they transform his generals and, partially, the Prince himself). Through its power, the Vizier became Zurvan, a youthful, immortal, though monstrous, being. , with the Dagger of Time in his right hand.]]The Prince takes the Dagger of Time after the Vizier stabs himself with it and becomes Zurvan. With it the protagonist can use the following time powers: ''Recall, Eye of the Storm, Winds of the Sands ''and ''Sand Storm, all of which help the Prince in his journey to defeat the evil Vizier. The Dagger of Time is taken away by Kaileena's spirit when the Prince kills Zurvan. The Prince was able to grab the Dagger before the Sands could fully mutate him, though it couldn't stop the emergence of his dark alter-ego, the Dark Prince. At the end of the game the Prince uses it to stab Zurvan (apparently it was the one thing that could undo his immortality) and then returns the dagger back to the spirit of Kaileena and it is removed from the world to prevent anyone else from using its powers. 'Trivia' * According to the manual, only people carrying artifacts of Time are able to avoid being transformed, however several people in the audience room and a guard survive the initial release. * The Dagger's length is increased in The Two Thrones, as it is the primary weapon in the game, while only a secondary weapon in The Sands of Time. However, its capacity is decreased. * There is a logical paradox in all the Prince of Persia games when using the Dagger of Time after death. Logically, prince won´t be able to rewind time in some situations when he receives deathblow from his enemy. * Though in the movie Tamina claims that the dagger "Is not much more than sharpless knife" without sand, in The Two Thrones' ''it easily pierces sand monster`s skin and armour. '''In the Sands of Time movie has found the dagger.]] The Dagger of Time also appeared in the 2010 movie of Prince of Persia. In the film, the dagger of time was an artifact whose blade is the only thing that can pierce through the Hourglass of Time, the Dagger is held on a holy tabernacle atop the High Temple in Alamut which is guarded by princess Tamina. Prince Dastan however, has found it during their invasion to the city and later, he discovers its abilities. Unlike the weapon from the game, the Dagger in the film can only do one sand ability: to turn back time for one minute, However, when its possessor turns back time, the sands flow out and form an intricate pattern of tattoos on half of the wielder's arms and torso (similar to that of the Dark Prince). Gallery Image:Dagger of Time SoT.jpg|The Dagger of Time in The Sands of Time Image:Dagger of Time TTT.jpg|The Dagger of Time in The Two Thrones Prince_of_Persia_Sands_of_Time_Dagger_1.jpg|The Dagger of Time from the movie Imagesdagger.jpeg dagger-of-time-1549.jpg|The newest Dagger of Time Dagger_of_Time_by_Zolaris.png|The Dagger of Time during the events of The Two Thrones prince-of-persia-sands-of-time-dagger-300x271.jpg|Making the Dagger Prince_Persia_Dagger_Time_movie_prop.jpg|The Dagger in the Tabernacle 128331-prince-of-persia-the-sands-of-time.jpg|Another picture od Dastan and the dagger Dastan dagger found.jpg|Dastan has found the dagger during the invasion Dastan.jpg|Dastan discovers the dagger's power while he witnesses the sands flow out Dastan tus.jpg|Tus asks for the dagger DaggerofTime.jpg Category: Objects Category:Weapons Category:Sands of Time Weapons Category:Two Thrones Weapons Category:Artifact Category:Sands of Time Category:Warrior Within Category:Two Thrones Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Films Category:Sands of Time Objects Category:Two Thrones Objects